


How Hard Can It Be?

by BlankRSlate07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Bill is trying to be a parent, Family, Fluff, Humor, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankRSlate07/pseuds/BlankRSlate07
Summary: Taking care of children was never easy for everyone, not even for Bill. Especially if you're homeless, naked and have ten babies...
 
Beta: Sugarpea7
Gravity falls and it's characters belong to Alex Hirsch





	1. Beginning

‘ _Uggggggh…..I feel like I ate sweet dreams…._ ’ Bill thought as he sat up and rubbed his ha- “Wait….I don’t have hair!” He cries out in a voice slightly deeper than his normal voice. He saw a puddle near him and used it to take a good look at himself, to only find that- “I’m filthy meat sack!”

 

Couldn’t he at least waited for me to say that?

 

“ _ **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**_ ” The sudden cry of a baby reached his ears.Turning his head slightly he saw Sixer’s clothes in a pile with a moving lump inside. Cautiously, Bill walked towards the pile and pull it off to f-

 

“A tiny fleshling?”

 

Dammit Bill! Stop interuppting me!

 

Anyway! The baby looked exactly like sixes, right down to the six fingers on each hand. With this discovery, he looked around at his other surroundings to find nine other piles of clothes, each belonging to one of the Zodiacs and all of them had a moving lump inside, which is a baby.

 

Everyone of them has been turned into a helpless baby…. how perfect~

 

“Ha! Aren’t you all adorable?~” Bill said to them. He then checked to see if he had any of his powers left. Which unfortunately for them he did and proceded to levitate them.

 

“It’s just to bad that I’m still going to burn you all to **ASHES!** ” He declares in an insane tone as his hand started to power up and aimed at Dipper.

 

But he didn’t fire.

 

'Why am I hesitatating?!’ Bill asked himself. 'Look what they did to me!…But they do look cu-’ He mentally beat for thinking that. 'Why the hell am I thinking that?!, it’s not like they have anything that in- hm?’ He puts his hand down slowly and squinted his eyes at them, his face turned into that of suprise which quickly turned into twisted glee.

 

“Would ya look at that! I’m not the only one that changed!” He floated all of them to him and grabbed Mabel. Tapping her nose lightly to which she giggles and her hands started glowing ever so slightly.

 

“ _Dawwww~_ Aren’t you the cutest abomination~” He cooed at her. “GUYS! WERE ARE YOU!?” Somebody calls out. Bill realized that it was one of the idiot towns people that called out.

 

“Whoops, forgot about them."He grabbed all of them in his arms but not cancelling the levitation to make it easier, and ran as fast as he could to get out of the woods.

 

"Hold up a sec, could I even pass the barrier?!” He said, but luckly for him, he did. Though it tickled him like dream catchers. “Now, time to find some clothes.” He said since he was very naked at the moment.

 

“Even though I’ve lost almost all of my powers, at least I have ten new minions! But I have to raise them myself…..” Bill laughs a little. “How hard can it be?”

 

0ooo00ooo0

“Oh Bill, you have no idea~” I said as I watch him on the screen.

 

“So, what do you think would happen next? Huh Sugar?” I ask the girl next to me.

 

“Only time will tell R” The girl says with a grin. “Only time will tell”


	2. Baby Cart

“It has been six months since he took his soon-to-be minions. Bill thought it would be easy, too bad he was dead wrong. Right Sugar?”

 

“ _Hehehehe!_ Right R!”

————-

“Fuck! It’s raining!” Bill cursed, he ran to the nearest corner and covered the babies and himself in a large, ratty, green blanket he’d found in a dumpster.

Bill took deep breaths, he was tired of carrying the tiny fleshlings with levitation. “Curse this meat sack!!” He said loudly, which caused Gideon to crying.

 

“Oh shush up Pentagram!” He said in an angry but hushed tone.

 

But Gideon just continued to cry, Bill then decided to do what parents do when their kids cried. Rock them to sleep. It was very… akward for him, but at least Gideon’s crying was reduced to sniffling.

 

He wasn’t supposed to be here! In rags and dirt! He was supposed to be the ruler of this universe! Not some caretaker of ten meatsacks!

 

If only he could…

 

“ _Uggggghhhh_ … I can’t even think about killing them…”

After the rain stopped, he took of the blanket and pondered about their situation. First of all, they were starving due to their human sides, and second, the kids were only wrapped in the clothes of their past selves, but are now turn into shredded rags.

 

 

Bill was broken from thoughts when he heard the skreaching  of wheels at his right. He saw a man pushing a shopping cart filled with food and clothes. If he was a normal human, he would have asked the man for some of his goods.

 

But he wasn’t~

 

Instead, he shoved the man to the ground, grabbed the cart and ran as fast as he could.“Help! He’s stealing my stuff!!” The man screeched.

 

A police officer was soon running after him.

 

After saying a demon curse word, Bill ran even faster until he saw a garbage can nearing him. “Aha!” He skidded to a stop and threw the can at the officer, when it hit him Bill shot a beam at the can, setting it on fire.

 

Smirking to himself, he proceeded to take the cart and run until he was sure the coast was clear. He took of the kids from his back, and checked the cart for clothes.

 

“Kitten onesies?” He said in disbelief. There were ten of them, all in different colors. Forest green, orange, red, navy blue, powder blue, maroon, dark purple, hot pink, black, and light brown.

 

He continued to search the cart for food. A lot of it was only consumable for him, but there were some big containers of baby food, some baby formula and diapers too. After putting on some clothes that somewhat fit him, he changed the diapers, with trouble and great disgust, and then put the onesies on

them.

***2 MONTHS LATER***

Leaning against the wall behind him, Bill cursed once more.

 

 

**“W̶̵̢̅̆ͧͣ͑ͬ͆́z̑̓̏̂ͩ̂͌̎̀̀n̨͌̏͗͂̒̽̔̽͞͠m̀̐ͫ͐̄̂̀̀ ͐̋͐ͩ̈́̄ͬ͜͞r̴̛ͥ͗̋ͬ̓ͧͬ͗g̶ͫ̀̏̎̋̕!̎̑̑̍͑͆̌ͥ̉͜͞”**

 

They had run out of food last week and their clothes were a mess once more. But at least the cart was useful to carry the kids…

What’s gonna happen now? What if he died? What’s gonna happen to the kids then?! How are they going to sur-

 

 _‘Wait, why am I thinking like this?!?! I shouldn’t care if the die or not! They’re just my tools!!!_ ’ He growled to himself and punched the wall. “I don’t care about them…right?”

 

 

Bonus: Drunk snuggling (This was Sugar’s idea and I love it!)

 

 

 _‘I need a break.’_ Bill thought. It was hard trying to keep themselves alive. He was unsure of leaving the kids alone in their temporary shelter but he wasn’t gonna be gone for too long. Bill walked around town for a while but stopped when he saw someone left their beer unguarded.

 

They did ran out of water a few days ago, so why not? But he didn’t account for it to make him tipsy. He walked back to the shelter, and sometimes stumbled in his steps.

 

For some unknown reason he wanted to snuggle his kids.

He levitated all of them to their dirty mattress and cuddled them close, causing the ten little babies to start giggling.

 

“ _Awwwww~_ Aren’t you all adorable?” Bill slurred. His vision started to become hazy and he was feeling sleepy…

So that’s how that’s how the day ended, Bill snuggling with his kitten dressed babies~


	3. House Scavenging

One year and four months have passed by them, and things aren’t looking so good…

 

***SPLASH* *SPLASH***

 

Bill kept running through the rain, but since he was running with a cart that had the kids, it was a bit difficult. He stopped abruptly when he reached the entrance of the forest. 

Should he?

 

***BARK* *BARK***

 

His face twisted in irritation when he heard the barks of the hounds that were chasing him. Without a second thought he went inside the forest and hid himself and the kids behind a huge tree, and waited for the cops to arrive.

When they did, he blasted the tree that they were hiding behind and pushed it to the direction of the cops, effectively killing them all.

 

After making sure that they were all dead, including the hounds, Bill proceeded to walk deeper into the forest, in hopes of finding them some shelter since it looks like there’s gonna be another rain.

 

“ _Finally!_ ” He said in happiness and relief as he found a small cave. Just in time too, it had started to rain heavily.

 

Bill then grabbed a satchel that was inside the cart and emptied the contents of it, which were two blankets and an empty water bottle. Sighing, Bill picked up one of the blankets and covered the kids with it.

 

“Good thing the kids are heavy sleepers…” He then covered himself in his own blanket and slept.

 

0ooo00ooo0

 

When morning came, he was the first to wake up. He checked on the kids to see if they’re alright, and let out a breath of relief when they were.

 

Bill decided to go out and find some food for them. When he was scavenging for food, he stopped when he spotted a campsite that was empty. Seeing that nobody was there, he entered it and took all the food, water and clothes he could get. He packed it all up in a sack, feeling happy that they finally had-

 

“ _Hey!_ What are you doing here!?”

 

His mood change from happy to annoyance when someone caught him. Grumbling, he ran out of the campsite as fast as he can, but the witness was fast too.

 

“Stop right now!”

 

‘ _Welp, looks like I have to get rid of another one again…_ ’ He thought, devising on how to kill them.

 

 

0ooo00ooo0

 

He ran all over the place to tire the witness out. It was successful!

 

Time to go in for the kill~

 

Going to a steep cliff, Bill hid behind a huge rock and waited. As the witness arrived, they were mystified of were Bill went. “Wha…?”

 

They cautiously went up the cliff a bit more to look down, until they were pushed of it.

 

“ _ **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**_ ”

 

***SPLAT***

 

His mouth stretched to a cheshire grin when the witness plummeted to the ground, bloods and guts splattered all over the place.

 

“HA! Bye bye, **e̸̼̤͔̣̟̟l̯̲̘̺̗̫̦̕q̸̬̳̞̳f̲͖͈̗̬͇k͓̜͉͉̣̗!** “

 

He went back to the small cave only to find that the kids were crying.

 

“What is it now?!”

 

Immediately, he checked on them, glad that they were only hungry. No need of changing their make shift diapers.

 

Mushing some of the food just enough for them to swallow and digest, he was able to subdue their crying and rocked them back to sleep.

 

Suddenly, he too felt sleepy. Probably from all that running. Once again, he shut his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 

0ooo00ooo0

 

His sleep was however interrupted when he heard… laughter? Opening his eyes, he heard that the laughter was coming from the cart. Getting up, he walked over to it and was shocked at what he saw.

 

There was a baby cub in the cart, one of their ears are missing…and Pacifica was holding their paws, laughing happily.

 

“Oh no. _No, no, no, no!_ ” He said, “I don’t want another mouth to feed!” He grabbed the cub by the scruff, which led to Pacifica crying and reach out for the bear.

 

 

Bill stopped himself and said to Pacifica. “Sorry Llama, but this cub has to go.”

 

He walked out of the cave and levitated the bear somewhere far.

 

0ooo00ooo0

But the cub kept coming back.  Again and again and again. Until Bill had enough and left the cave with every thing they had. “Stupid bear…!” Bill grumbled angrily.

 

“ _Hmmmhmmm…_ ”

 

His thoughts broke when he heard faint humming that was coming not far from here and decided to follow it. It led him to a small house, which was owned by the man over who coincidently looked like him. The only difference was that the man had pure black hair, while his had some yellow.

 

Bill’s brain started to conjure up a plan, and when it did his mouth stretched to a Cheshire smile once more.

0ooo00ooo0

When the man went to sleep, Bill placed the cart somewhere safe and snuck inside the house. Quietly, he searched for the kitchen, grabbed a knife and went in search of the bedroom.

 

Upon finding it, he went to the sleeping man and slit his throat. The man instantly woke up and started to chock on his blood. Bill then plunged the knife repeatedly at the man’s chest until the man stopped moving.

 

He picked up the corpse and buried it at the back of the house while he replaced the bed and burned the evidence.

 

He took the kids inside their new home and placed them on the bed.

 

After taking a long, well-deserved bath, he gave his kids- wait, did he just call them his kids? Well they were his minions. It’s not like he’s getting attached to them, right?

 

Anyways, he gave his kids baths and wrapped them around blankets. He went to the dresser, got some pajamas and went to sleep.

 

0ooo00ooo0

 

Once again, his sleep was once again interrupted by laughter and saw the bear cub back at Pacifica’s side.

 

Sighing in defeat, Bill said, “Fine, you can stay, just don’t cause any trouble.” He went back to sleep

 

————

“Aaaahhh~! I’m excited for the next chapter, since she is going to come! **.͈̺̩̻-̰̻-̲ ͎̰̭̩ͅ-̱̱̭̣̣̞̤-̰-̥̩̗ ͇̜̟̹͖̹-̠̞̠-̘̦͚͈-̯͉̗͎̼̱̖ ͖̟-̖̱-̼̗̦̱̜̥͓-̠̟͎̺ͅ ̜̫͓̖̭̫ͅ-̳̼̼͈-͚-͖̺̳̞͇ ̟̩̞.̱̝͉̮͈.̝͇͔̭͉.͔̳̥͉̮͚. ͎̘—͈͇̪̻ ̞̱̫-͍-̪̬̲͚-̱͙͙̞ ̘̣̬͇̺̯-̫͎-͓-̥̯̬̞̗ ͉̣̬̜̪-̖-̮̜͉͚-!͚”**

 

"I know! This is going to be so good! Just be careful R, remember what happened la-”

 

_***CRASH*** _

 

“Aaaaand there goes the vase….again”


	4. Grandma Hands Part 1

Seven months had passed since they got their new home. In that time Bill found out that the name of the man he had killed was William Capello. It was easy for him to slip into the deceased’s role since the man had no family, friends and had lived alone in forest. His bank account also had enough money to sustain the eleven of them until he finally got a job.

Bill had been training himself in using his powers to. He would start training his kids when they turn about two or three years old.

Currently, he was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book about child care until he heard someone knock on the door.

 _‘Must be a lost camper…or the cops…_ ’ He thought as he went to the door and hid one of his hands behind his back, lit with some fire. He opened the door and was surprised to see a man with an RV behind him.

“Hey!” the man waved friendly to hi., “Is…it okay if my wife and I could stay here for…..about six months? We won’t be bother you or anything!”

Bill thought about for a moment. “Hmmm… Fi-“

The door of the RV suddenly swung open. “Dear! Where’s my hand lo-“

Hand-Witch stopped when she caught sight of Bill.

" _YOU!!!_ ” She screams, running to him and jumped at him.

“ ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_** ” He screamed as she started to claw at his face.

0ooo00ooo

The husband gently scrubbed the scratches on Bill’s face. "I am so, so, SO sorry! Honey! Why did you do that!?” He asked to his wife.

“Let’s…just say we had a few scruffles in the past…” Hand-Witch grumbled and crossed her arms.

“Now I’m having second thoughts on letting you two stay here!“ Bill said angrily to them.

However, tiny whimpers were heard by the occupants of the room, Bill grits his teeth a bit. “Great. My kids are awake..” Both guests were surprised by this.

“You…have kids?” The husband asked.

“And a pet bear.”

He went to his kids room where a giant crib laid. He looked out his kids one by one and gently rocks each of them.

“Maybe I should’ve added more drops…”

“More drops of what?”

Bill turned his head to the door way to see Hand-Witch there.

“Of Vodka…”

Her face turned into shock. “Vo- You put _VODKA_ into their milk!?”

He shrugs a bit. “What? It makes them sleepy.”

“And it will give them liver cancer in the future!!”

Bill puts Fiddleford back into the crib and looks at her. "So? They’re half demons, it won’t affect them.”

Hand-Witch puts her hands on her hips, “Yeah, they are. But they haven’t even developed their demon forms yet, still making them vulnerable and fragile as a human!”

His eyes widened slightly before growling at the new information he was given.

 

‘ _That means I’m as weak too! **W̶̵̢̅̆ͧͣ͑ͬ͆́z̑̓̏̂ͩ̂͌̎̀̀n̨͌̏͗͂̒̽̔̽͞͠m̀̐ͫ͐̄̂̀̀ ͐̋͐ͩ̈́̄ͬ͜͞r̴̛ͥ͗̋ͬ̓ͧͬ͗g̶ͫ̀̏̎̋̕!̎̑̑̍͑͆̌ͥ̉͜͞**_ **’** ’ He thought to himself. He snapped out of it when he heard her sigh.

She rubbed her temples slightly. "You need help.” She said before looking up at him straight in the eyes. “How about this. I’ll teach how to keep this children alive if you let us stay here for six months.”

Now it was Bill’s turn to cross his arms. "And exactly what do you know about taking care of kids?”

“I’ll have you know that I have once taken care of children”

“Really?”

“Yeah and I don’t want to talk about it.“ She holds out her hand to him.

“Deal?”

He thought about it for a bit and nodded. "Yeah. We have a deal~” he said with a shark like grin as he shook her hand.

They both went back to the living room. "You wife and I have reached an agreement. You guys can stay here as long as she helps me with something.”

The husband clasped his hands together. "Great! The names Rodney Conpret by the way.” He held out his hand to shake.

Bill took it and smiled widely to him. “Well, mine is William Capello. But you can just call me Bill.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! :( I’m saving the best parts for chapter 5 :D


	5. Grandma Hands Part 2

“ _ **YEEEEE!!!!!**_ ” My legs are swinging wildly, I could barely keep my excitement in check.

"R be careful or you'll fall again." Sugar warns as she gets out of a lava pool.

0ooo00ooo0

_***Month 1*** _

Rodney was helping Bill arrange some of his furniture, until he noticed how long and messy Bill’s hair was.

“Say, have you ever considered on fixing that hair of yours a bit?”

Bill blows out some hair strands from his face. "No, why ya asking?”

The married man smiled a bit. “Well, I use to work as a barber before. I might be a bit rusty but I think I could help with your hair.”

Bill thought about it then nodded to Rodney. He smiled more, went to his RV and got some scissors, a sprayer bottle and a curling iron. He took a chair and motioned for Bill to sit.

Once seated a white cloth was placed over him and his hair cut began.

_***2 hours later*** _

“How is it?” Rodney asked as he swiped off some of the snipped hair of from Bill’s shoulder.

His hair was now short and spiky with two yellow tails on the back and two yellow ringlets on top, one on each side.

“Huh, this isn’t what I was expecting but it’s alright." He said as he played with the ringlets.

0ooo00ooo0

His kids were playing in the front lawn while he was looking through his iphone.

“Bill, where’s Pacifica and Bon?” Hand-Witch asked to him."

"I think they’re in the forest again. Chasing a butterfly or something...”

Cue her doing face palming.

"For the love of! You can’t let them wander aimlessly in a forest!” She shouted at him. "Now get up and find them!" She summoned some hands to take away his iphone and force him to stand up.

0ooo0ooo0

Bill grumbled as he looked for Pacifica and her pet.

“Now, where the hell are you Llama?...”

His irritation increased until it was suddenly replaced with shock and fear when he sees her and Bon at the edge of a very steep cliff following a grasshopper.

“ _PACIFICA!!!_ ” He screamed as he ran to grab both of them before they could go any further. "You two would have died if you fell off from there!”

Pacifica hung her head low in shame and tears start to spill from her eyes. "I-I’m sowwy...”

Bill stared before sighing and cradled them both in his arms. “Just....don’t go to far from the house again, okay?”

Pacifica nods, wipes away her tears and smile at him, which oddly warms his heart a bit...

As they went back to the house, Bill was thinking why he was so....fearful back there.

' _I bet it’s nothing..._ ’ he thought.

_***Month 3*** _

“ _Hand-Witch!_ Where’s my drink?!” He shouted as he rampaged through the cabinets for his wines or alcohols, only to find none.

“I got rid of them since you might put it in their milk again."

“I won’t!”

“And you might get drunk in front of them and hurt them.”

Bill growled at her loudly but was able to control himself. However, she suddenly took his hand and dragged him to the kitchen,

"Today I’m going to teach you how to make real food.”

“Why? We already have good food.”

"They’re not good to eat all the time.”

A carton of eggs laid on the table, along with a bowl, a whisky and salt.

“Will do one of the easiest ones first.”

_***2 hours and 45 minutes later*** _

He ruined about eight eggs until finally getting it right.

"That took longer than expected." She said as she threw away the failed ones.

The hybrid took a piece of his egg and felt proud that it was at least edible.

0ooo00ooo0

After cleaning up the kitchen, they went to the living room to see the kids watching T.V.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“What is it?"

“What were their first words?”

“Weeeellllll......”

_***Flashback*** _

_His kids were looking up at him as he tried to teach them his name._

_“Bill.”_

_They only tilted their heads in curiosity._

_“Come on, it’s easy! Say, Biiiiiillllll."_

_“.......B-Bii.....” Ford started._

_“Yes! YES!"_

_“B-B-Bib!!!”_

_“.....................”_

_Soon the others started to say it and all them are now chanting “BIB! BIB! BIB!”_

_Bill was now blushing, not understanding why._

_***END*** _

The Hand-Witch was now laughing after being told of the memory but stopped when Stan pointed at the T.V. and said “Fucking jerk!”

“Hehehe~ “Fuck” was their second~”

_***Month 5*** _

“Damn, another tear." Bill said as he examined Wendy’s shirt. "Eh, I’ll just buy another one." He tosses it to the thrash can but Rodney catches it.

“You know you can just repair this.”

"I...don’t know how.”

“I could show you.”

He sighs a bit. "Fine. It costs less anyway.”

Rodney goes into his RV and brings back some threads and needles. He showed Bill how to fix a tear on a spare clothe. It took a lot of tries before accomplishing and moving on to fix the actual tear.

“Not bad. "he said as he observed the stitch. "How about I teach make clothes? I brought my sewing machine with me.”

“Sure...As long it will cost less.”

Good thing it was early morning since it took about all day for Bill to at least make a somewhat wearable shirt.

0ooo00ooo0

Bill got more interested in clothes making and decided to practice it more and more. But he couldn’t neglect his kids. So he had them stay with him and watch him practice.

It took about a month and a half to finish their clothes.

“Pretty!~” Mabel squealed as she saw the kitten design on her new shirt.

Both of the guests were surprised of how much he improved his skills.

“....You didn’t sleep at all, didn’t you?”

“.....How can you tell?”

“Seriously? The bags under your eyes are **HUGE!** "

_***Month 6*** _

“ _ **AAAUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!!**_ ” Bill screams in frustration. He had tried everything to get the kids to sleep but nothing worked. Not even reading their favorite bed time story “Go the Fuck to sleep”.

“Okay. What’s the problem now?” Hand-Witch suddenly comes into the room.

He sighs deeply. "My kids won’t sleep....”

“How about a lullaby?”

“I don’t know any lullabies.”

“You can just use a song and change the lyrics a bit.”

Seeing that he had no other option left, he complied and went to his kids. They gather around him on the bed. He closes his eyes, thinks up a lullaby and starts to sing.

" _You're all my sunshines, my only sunshines. You make me happy when dreams are near. You never know, dears, how much I like you. So don't you fucking dare take my sunshines away.~_ "

Their eyes grow heavy and heavy yawns come out of their mouths.

" _The other night, dears, as I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dears, I was mistaken. So I hung my head, and I screamed. You're all my sunshines, my only sunshines. You make me happy when dreams are near. You never know, dear, how much I like you. So don't you fucking dare take my sunshines away.~_ "

They held tighter to him and snuggled into him more.

" _I'll always like you and make you happy. If you will only do the same._

_But if you leave me to love another,_

_I'll skin them anyway. You're all my sunshines, my only sunshines. You make me happy when dreams are near. You never know, dears, how much I like you. So don't you fucking dare take my sunshines away.~_ "

Their breathing became softer and more relaxed.

" _So don't you fucking dare take my sunshines away.~_ "

His kids were finally sound asleep, but he couldn’t move since he was worried it will wake them up.

“Hey, Hand-Witch can ya....help me out here?...” he asked in a hush tone.

Her eyes shone with mischief. "Oh, I would but I don’t want to ruin such a touching scene.~" And left the room.

“Hand-Witch?.... _Hand-Witch?!_ ..... _ **HAND-WITCH!!!!!**_ ”

_***The next morning*** _

Hand-Witch went back to the kids rooms and saw that Bill was asleep and now unconsciously hugging and snuggling his kids.

_***SNAP*** _

She smiled at the photo. “Adorable~”

0ooo00ooo0

Rodney and Hand-Witch started to pack up their stuff and food for the road.

“So, this is goodbye then." Bill said as his kids were clinging to him.

“Yeah. At least you can keep them alive now.”

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Are you guys done yet?” She glanced to her husband and gave a nod to him. She climbed aboard on the RV and waved goodbye to them.

Ford waved back. "Bye bye Gwandma Hands!”

0ooo00ooo0

She hid her blushing face. “That....is just too adorable.”

Her husband chuckled. "It is." His face then became a bit sad. "To bad we won’t be able to visit them...."

“Yeah....good thing he now knows how to take care of kids..."

0ooo00ooo0

Bill whistled as he pushed the shopping cart that his kids were riding in.

There is also a burning mall behind them.


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

_**Hey guys! Again this is not a chapter. Just me here to say that if you want to see the designs I have created for this AU, you can see them in my blog ! Here's the link!**_ **blankrslate07.tumblr.com/tagged/my designs**

**_You can also see my other AUs there too if you want!_ **

_**That's all. And thank for reading this Fanfic!~ \\(^-^)/** _


	7. To the Nightmare Realm!

Three months have passed since Hand-Witch left them and things have been doing quite well.

 

 Bill had quit his old job and started working in a tailor shop. He also started training his kids in using their powers a month ago. They were starting to get a hand on levitation. Mabel especially.

 

But that doesn’t mean he gave up restarting his party!....Though he didn’t have any of the necessary materials he needed to make the portal...

 

Right now, he was sitting on his porch, thinking how he could rebuild the portal and cursing his luck. ” Uuuugh...Now wa-“

 

**_*BOOM*_ **

 

The hybrid shot up when he heard a loud crash not that far from his house. He decided to check it out.

 

After making sure that his kids were in deep sleep, Bill headed off to search of the explosion.

 

After an hour of searching, he finally came across a giant crater. Cautiously he checked what’s inside it and saw an alien space ship.

 

"Please let the aliens be dead,” he hopes as he went inside the ship. Looking around the place, most of the tech weren’t too badly damage and can be fixed with the tools he bought last we-

**_*THUMP*_ **

**_*THUMP*_ **

 

_Shit! I crashed the wrong space ship!_

 

“Fuuuuuuuck.....” he said as the alien appeared before him. The top part of its head was shaped as a square with no eyes. The torso was basically a stick attached to a spider’s bottom. The alien just stood still in front of him. "Maybe it’s fr-“ They lunged at him with a screech.

 

 “ _NOPE!_ ”

 

........This is even better!

 

The hybrid dodged the swipes while trying to find a way out and kill it. The alien still followed him outside, he ran through the forest and leading it away from his house and kids. He stopped by a huge lake and climbed on top of the tree to hide.

 

Soon, it came. Looking around the area, but unknown to Bill, the alien had a very strong scent of smell and was able to find him in a matter of seconds.

 

“ _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ ” He cursed as the alien climbed up the tree. Taking in a deep breath, he jumped out of the tree but injured his left arm, causing it to bleed slightly when he landed.

 

"Heh, good thing I find this hilarious." He said as he looked at his scraped and bleeding arm. It still felt good even when he’s half fleshsack~

 

Lifting up his good arm, he fired a huge ball of fire at the alien before it could even jump after him. It screeched as the fire enveloped and burned its body. The tree also got burned but wasn’t close enough for the other trees to catch on fire as well.

 

The hybrid waited till the alien was burnt to ashes. After letting out a sigh of relief, he headed back to the space ship to take some of its tech.

 

0ooo00ooo

 

“Ain’t this my lucky day!~” Bill said gleefully as he lifted up one of the huge crates filled with the ship’s tech. It took about four hours to get all the crates inside his basement and by the time he was finished it was already sunrise.

 

“Whelp, better head off to bed,” he let out a huge yawn and headed off to bed to sleep...until he heard the fire alarm again.

 

“ _BIIIIIL!!!!_ ” Stan shouted from the kitchen, the elder hybrid shot up from his bed with an irritated sigh and hurriedly ran to the kitchen.

 

“Not again...”

 

0ooo00ooo0

 

Sparks flew from the triangular portal as it came to life. A smile made of pride and malicious intent spread across his face.

 

After five months of hard work and slight help from his kids, he finally had done it! The portal was complete and the party can begin once again with him as the host!

 

Sure he had to “ _borrow_ ” some things from the Suits but they didn’t mind....or noticed~

 

“Kids!” Bill called out, “Come down here! The portal is finally ready!” A chorus of “Yes Bill!” was heard and all ten 3 year olds came to the basement.

 

 “ _YAY!_ ” Mabel cheered in joy and levitated off the ground from sheer excitement. "We going to finally see your friends now!”

 

He chuckled. "They’re going to love you guys! And you might even learn a thing or two from them too,” his kids cheered.

 

“Ah~ nothing can g-“

 

_*BANG*_

 

SWAT teams suddenly burst through the basement doors and surrounded him and his kids, “....I didn’t even finished my sentence...”

Now you know how that feels like Bill.

 

Two FBI agents came forward, “William Capello, you are hereby under arrest for stealing in a government lab and murder,” the agent with balding hair said, and also showed a video of Bill taking huge vats of dangerous waste and killing five guards.

 

“We will also be taking these poor kids to a foster home much safer than the likes of you." The blonde agent said and moved to take his kids, “ ** _LIKE FUCKING HELL WILL I LET YOU TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!!!_** ”

 

**_*ZAP*_ **

 

The agent screamed in pain when an energy beam shot him on the shoulder.

 

“Levitate yourselves to somewhere else kids!" Bill barked at them. "I don’t want you guys getting in my way!”

 

They nodded and quickly levitated themselves somewhere else while their caretaker took out the intruders. The kids huddled and waited for him to kill them all.

 

Bill has now killed about half of the intruders and thought that he was gonna win until a stray bullet shot the controls, causing the portal to malfunction severely and began to vacuum powerfully.

 

“ _HEY!_ ” The hybrid shouted in shock as he started to get sucked into the portal. He tried to clutch onto the ground to prevent that but lost his grip.

 

“ _BILL!_ ” The kids screamed in terror and panic, they abandoned their hiding spot and grabbed onto his hands to pull him out of the vacuum...only to be sucked into the portal as well.

 

**_*CRASH*_ **

 

The portal fell apart to scrap metal. The two agents and what’s left of the SWAT team looked utterly shell shocked and do not know how to explain this to their superiors.

 

0ooo00ooo0

 

“ _Ugh..._ ” Bill groggily opened his eyes. He felt tired and sore all over but still managed to lift up his head and check where he is.

 

When he did, he felt a jolt of amazement and slight nervousness and uneasiness.

 

The sky was inky black filled with glowing orbs of different colors, there were at least nine huge floating islands he could see, and he was on the tenth one. Which looked like someplace of entertainment designed for you to extremely enjoy and dry out your wallet.

 

“What is this pla-“

 

**_*SHING*_ **

 

He stopped in mid sentence when some sort of purple glowing energy sword appeared right in front of his face.

 

Slowly, he looked up to see who owned it...and was shocked and possibly horrified to see who it was...

 

The owner was Stanley...but he was an old man wearing purple and gray body armor.

 

And he was cradling his Stanley to his chest, “Mind explaining how you and these kids got here?”


End file.
